Nameless Memory
by dhitta
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku? Konflik rumah tangga yang dijalani Sakura sebagai istri yang tak pernah diinginkan..." Aku bodoh, karena itu aku tak pernah ingin meminta cerai darimu.." SasuSaku.RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Cerita Hidup

Hahahah…Halo semua!

Dhitta hadir lagi nih, dengan fic yang idenya didapatkan disaat yang amat sangat tidak elite. Saat dhitta sedang melamun di acara lamaran saudara sendiri. Haduh! Ketahuan deh doyan khayal sama akhirnya dhitta pun mewujudkan lamunan itu menjadi kenyataan dan jadilah fic ini. Maaf ya readers berhubung dhitta ini oon dan ga berbakat jadi begini deh jadinya, padahal reka adegan dalam lamunan dhitta keren banget!*menurut dhitta sih..* Apalagi pas adegan berantem *bangga, ditendang*

Baiklah maaf ya readers...

Awas fic ini mengandung kegajean tingkat tinggi dan rada OOC dikit.

Summary : Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto pemilik serta pembuat Naruto.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Enjoy it...

* * *

Nameless Memory

Chapter 1 Cerita hidup

Haruno Sakura, itulah namaku. Perempuan bersahaja, berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan sastra Prancis di Universitas Tokyo. Aku hanyalah perempuan biasa, tidak cantik juga tidak pintar. Disaat teman-teman kuliahku memiliki tubuh tinggi langsing dan berbodi aduhai, aku masih bertahan dengan postur tubuhku yang pendek kurus dan berbodi rata.

Tak ada yang istimewa bagiku. Mungkin yang istimewa hanya rambut pink milikku yang tumbuh alami tanpa dicat atapun disemir. Usiaku 21 tahun. Diusia ini sedikitpun aku tak pernah menikmati apa itu pacaran. Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu. Karena akupun juga tak ingin menikah.

Aku takut. Ya...aku takut. Aku takut seperti ibuku. Mati ditangan orang yang dicintainya. Ibuku meninggal akibat sering dianiyaya ayah. Kepala ibu dibenturkan ketembok hingga pecah dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Ayahku melakukan itu saat ia dibawah pengaruh setan bernama alkohol.

Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia enam tahun. Diusia yang begitu dini aku dipaksa untuk melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aksi brutal ayah hingga ibu meninggal. Diusia yang begitu dini pula aku harus menerima kenyataan untuk hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada keluarga yang menampung.

Akhirnya aku dipungut oleh tetanggaku. Seorang nenek baik yang memiliki seorang cucu yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Nenek Chiyo dan Kak Sasori.

Kujalani hidup ini dengan tegar dan gagah. Aku tak pernah mengetahui dimana ayah sekarang berada. Apakah ia masih hidup sampai sekarang pun, aku tak tahu.

Kalian percaya karma? Aku percaya. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan aku takut. Aku takut karma itu terjadi dan pada akhirnya hidupku akan sama seperti ibu. Aku ingin, sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak. Anak yang lahir dari rahimku sendiri. Namun aku enggan memiliki seorang suami. Aku takut suamiku nanti akan seperti ayah. Hidup dalam penderitaan seperti ibu. Dan pada akhirnya mati.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki orang yang aku sukai. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Ia tampan, pandai dan kaya. Idaman semua perempuan. Aku sangat menyukai dirinya yang pandai dan cerdas. Aku tak menyukai wajahnya yang tampan atau kekayaannya yang takkan habis. Yang penting adalah cerdas.

Aku menyimpulkan bahwa perasaanku padanya adalah perasaan kagum. Kagum pada keahlian dan kepandaian yang tak kupunya. Aku sangat ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran, namun apa daya nilai tes ku tak cukup untuk masuk jurusan itu.

Sasuke sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai. Seorang gadis rupawan. Yamanaka Ino, mahasiswi jurusan hukum. Ino sangat cantik, pandai dan sexy. Ia juga idaman semua laki-laki. Tak hanya cantik luar, tapi ia juga cantik didalamnya. Aku mengenal Ino. Karena kami pernah satu SMA. Ia baik dan sopan.

Tak heran jika Sasuke menyukainya. Banyak gadis yang gigit jari setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai Ino. Tapi mereka akan lebih gigit jari jika mengetahui bahwa aku seorang Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi jelek dan bodoh inilah yang akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha yang sesungguhnya.

Kalian heran? Kalian tak salah, semua orang juga akan memasang tampang heran ketika melihat undangan pernikahan kami.

Sasuke tak pernah mencintaiku sehingga ia tidak mungkin menikahiku karena ia menyukai Ino. Aku pun begitu, walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak ingin menikah dengannya karena dari awalpun aku memang tak ingin menikah.

Kuelus perutku yang masih rata, tapi aku yakin bahwa beberapa bulan kedepan perut ini akan membuncit. Kalian tahu apa maksudku?

Aku mengelus perutku, aku mengelus anakku. Yah...anakku. Aku hamil. Aku hamil di luar nikah. Dan Sasuke lah tersangka dari semua ini. Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku?

Jawabannya singkat saja. Orang mabuk pasti kehilangan akal kan? Itulah jawabannya. Hari itu aku mengambil kuliah jam malam. Aku memilih kuliah jam malam karena aku berniat membantu Kak Sasori menopang kehidupan keluarga dengan bekerja part time disebuah cafe.

Saat sedang melewati salah satu lorong kampus yang sepi karena sudah malam memang, aku mendengar suara teriakan frustasi dari seorang laki-laki. Aku langsung mencari sumber suara dan keputusanku untuk mencari sumber suara itulah yang membawaku sampai seperti ini.

Aku melihat tubuh lunglai seorang pria yang kukenal. Dia Sasuke, ditangan kanannya ada sebuah botol yang kukenali itu adalah botol yang berisi minuman keras. Pandangan kami bertemu. Onyx dan emerald. Saat itulah ia datang menghampiriku. Aku terdiam ditempatku semula. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, tapi entah kenapa kakiku sulit untuk digerakan. Kaku, seolah aku disihir oleh tatapan mata itu.

Saat jarak kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku sadar dan dapat kembali menggerakan kakiku. Segera saja aku mengambil langkah lari. Terlambat, ia telah menarik tanganku. Merengkuhku dengan paksa. Ia mencekokiku dengan minuman keras yang ada ditangannya. Diciumnya bibir ini dengan paksa dan kasar. Hingga pada akhirnya aku tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, kepalaku melayang terasa gelap. Kesadaranku menipis dan akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukannya. Terakhir kali yang kudengar adalah suaranya yang berkata ' Kenapa kau menolakku Ino?' hanya itu.

Aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku tak merasakan apapun saat itu. Bahkan aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat keperawanan yang kujaga selama ini telah direnggut paksa olehnya.

Aku menangis. Aku menangisi keadaanku. Tubuh telanjang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sakit, tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Seperti ada jarum kasat mata yang menusuk semua bagian tubuhku.

Aku menatap punggungnya nanar. Ia yang melakukan semua ini. Aku berteriak frustasi. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan jijik.

Tepat dihari ulang tahunku, aku mendapat hadiah dari Tuhan. Aku hamil. Hasil dari pemerkosaan itu. Aku memberitahu semua ini padanya. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata 'gugurkan'. Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tak mungkin membunuh darah dagingku. Bagaimanapun bayi yang ada didalam kandungan ini adalah anakku, walaupun aku yakin ia tak menginginkannya. Ia melakukan ini karena sedang patah hati.

Ia ditolak cintanya oleh Ino. Karena Ino lebih memilih hidup dengan seorang pelukis muda bernama Sai. Ia depresi dan akhirnya melakukan hal itu diluar kendali. Aku sangat mengutuk dirinya yang telah menjerumuskanku kedalam deritanya sendiri. Atau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita? Aku tak tahu.

Karena seolah peristiwa yang mengalami ibuku seolah terulang dalam diriku. Bedanya saat itu ayah menganiyaya ibu hingga tewas, sedangkan aku diperkosa oleh Sasuke. Kesamaannya mereka berdua, Ayah dan Sasuke sama-sama dalam pengaruh minuman keras. Aku mungkin beruntung tak berakhir seperti ibu.

Aku menceritakan hal ini pada Kak Sasori. Karena aku berfikir percuma menutupi hal ini, karena akupun tak bisa menjalani hal ini sendirian. Karena aku bodoh, maka dari itu aku tak bisa menjalani ini sendirian.

Sasori mendatangi Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha. Ia memintanya untuk menikahiku. Ini bukan kemauanku, karena aku berniat untuk membesarkan anak ini sendiri. Tapi Kak Sasori berkata aku tak akan sanggup menjalani hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal. Kasihan anakku nanti jika terlahir tanpa seorang ayah, dan yang terburuk adalah aku dan anakku takkan sanggup menahan cibiran negatif dari orang lain tentang statusku yang melahirkan tanpa ada surat menikah dan status anakku yang lahir tanpa nama ayah di akta kelahirannya.

Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke menyanggupi hal itu dengan alasan karena tak kuat menahan malu jika orang-orang tahu putranya menghamili gadis lain karena mabuk.

Pernikahan pun digelar. Dan disinilah aku berdiri. Berdiri diatas pelaminan. Berdiri dengan gaun indah berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh yang sudah kuanggap kotor ini. Kotor karena telah terjamah oleh tangan laki-laki sebelum aku menikah. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berdiri tanpa kharisma dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Apakah ia tampan? Tidak sama sekali. Tampangnya kusut, dan semakin kusut saja wajahnya ketika melihat Ino hadir bersama Sai di pesta ini.

Kami menyalami para tamu undangan yang datang. Para tamu menggumamkan kata selamat berbahagia. Tapi entah kenapa sugesti dalam hatiku mereka seolah berkata selamat menderita. Tak ada binar bahagia dari aku maupun Sasuke. Karena memang pernikahan ini hanya dilandasi dengan malu dan bukan cinta.

Dan inilah cerita hidupku berasal. Hidup yang selama ini kujalani ternyata akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan hidup sebagai seorang istri yang tak pernah diinginkan. Aku juga akan hidup bersama dengan anakku yang selalu dianggap sebagai buah kesalahan oleh Sasuke.

Tapi aku akan berjuang untuk hidup ini. Aku akan hidup untuk anakku dan bukan untuk suamiku. Karena memang aku tak pernah menginginkannya.

End Chapter 1

Apa ini? Fic gaje begini kenapa dipublish?

Maafkan dhitta readers! Fic ini abal sekali...! *nangis bombay*

Bermodal nekat saya mempublish fic ini...*ditendang readers*

Dhitta akan menceritakan detail sampai fic ini tercipta, pertama dhitta kan sedang menghadiri acara lamaran saudara, nah pas itu dhitta baru aja selesai acara, dhitta makan puding *pudingnya enak lagi, jadi mau*ditinju* nah entah kenapa pas makan puding dhitta jadi memikirkan kelanjutan Shinobi Gank, saat sedang seru-serunya mikir tiba-tiba, terbesit ide untuk membuat fic dengan tema pernikahan.

Akhirnya saya sibuk berfikir dengan rencana buat fic pernikahan ini, mulai dari pernikahan bahagia SasuSaku hidup dengan dua anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi setelah difikir-fikir kok ga ada konfliknya. Nah berhubung dhitta kalo lagi mikir itu tampangnya asli tablo banget, sampai mama bilang jangan ngelamun.

Akhirnya dhitta melanjutkan mikirnya dirumah dan kebetulan sambil dengerin lagu Young Saeng SS501 yang Nameless Memory. Lalu terpikirlah fic ini. Dan dengan kenekatan tingkat tinggi dhitta publish deh...hehehe

Bocoran chap2 : insyaallah ini adalah chapter ending, disinilah konflik rumah tangga terjadi. Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura telah lahir, "apalah artinya hidup jika disiksa lahir batin begini.." Hehehe...Sasusaku...apakah akan berakhir bahagia? tunggu chap 2 ya!

Akhir kata review-lah fic ini readers...flame juga gapapa deh...*pasang tampang alim*

Sudikah para readers untuk review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Karena Aku Bodoh

Tak menyangka akan mendapat respon positif. Tapi setelah dhitta timbang-timbang dan ditimang-timang *bayi kali* Maka dhitta memilih untuk multichap aja deh *dirajam*. Soalnya kalo tamat di chapter ini kepanjangan, takutnya boring. Awalnya dikira ga panjang. Tapi ternyata karena dhitta kebiasaan nulis dalam satu chap itu panjang..*soalnya ada yang protes suka boring kalo baca fic dhitta, apalagi Shinobi Gank* jadi ga apa-apa ya readers.

Summary :Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Nameless Memory

Chapter 2 : Karena Aku bodoh

Uchiha Sakura, itulah namaku. Nama keluargaku telah berubah seiring dengan berubahnya hidupku. Takkan ada lagi kehangatan yang biasa kurasakan saat nenek Chiyo memelukku. Takkan ada derai tawa dan canda milikku dan Kak Sasori. Takkan ada senyuman dari semua sahabatku. Aku putus kuliah. Ayah suamiku bilang akau hanya perlu diam dirumah mengurus rumah tangga.

Tak ada senyum dan tak ada binar kebahagian dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Semua terasa hampa dan sunyi. Walaupun serumah, Sasuke tak pernah menegur ataupun menyapaku seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya.

Tak ada ucapan ' Selamat malam istriku' kala aku berbaring disampingnya. Yang ada hanya tendangan kakinya yang mengusirku kala aku naik ke atas ranjang kami. Ia tak sudi tidur seranjang denganku. " Jijik aku tidur denganmu!" Itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak ada ucapan 'Selamat pagi sayang!' saat aku terbangun dalam pelukannya. Yang ada hanya gerakan tangannya yang menjambak rambutku jika ia lebih dulu bangun. "Dasar malas! Tidur saja yang kau bisa!" kalimat itulah ucapan selamat pagi ala suamiku. Ucapan yang lebih baik jika disebut dengan makian.

Sakit, hati sakit. Aku merana. Tak pernah kudapatkan perlakuan baik darinya. Aku tidur disofa depan ruangan tamu. Disanalah aku tidur bersama dengan anakku. Anak yang ada dalam kandunganku. Aku bertahan disini karena anakku. Bersabarlah nak, lahirlah kedunia dengan selamat. Dengan itu kau bisa melindungi bunda.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat kuliah dan baru pulang ketika larut malam. Tak jarang ia pulang mabuk. Dengan keadaan yang sangat tak enak untuk dilihat. Tak jarang aku menemukan noda-noda kemerahan disekitar lehernya. Juga harum parfum wanita yang terkadang menguar di pakaiannya.

Selama aku hamil, ia tak pernah sedikitpun menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anak dalam kandunganku. Ia tak pernah membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kehamilanku. Aku pergi sendiri. Aku pergi ke bidan yang tak jauh dari rumah dengan uangku sendiri. Ia tak pernah memberiku nafkah. Aku tidak dinafkahi olehnya. Padahal yang kutahu ayah dan ibunya selalu memberikan uang padanya untuk kehidupan keluarga. Tapi tak sepeserpun uang itu kudapatkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dirumah. Aku meminta bantuan Kak Sasori untuk mengirimkan peralatan memasakku kesini. Aku mulai dengan membuat kue dan menitipkannya ke kedai ocha yang tak jauh dari rumah kami dengan modal dari tabunganku. Uang hasil dari usaha kecilku ini kugunakan untuk menyiapkan kelahiran anakku nanti dan juga untuk makanku sehari-hari. Ya...hanya untuk makanku. Karena ia tidak pernah sudi makan-makanan yang dibuat olehku. Ia selalu makan diluar.

Setiap hari hanya cacian dan makian yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Aku ikhlas menerima semua itu. Dan entah kenapa aku malah semakin mencintainya. Bodoh? Ya aku bodoh. Orang pintar tak akan tahan hidup bersama orang seperti Sasuke. Hanya orang bodoh seperti aku yang tahan dengan siksaan fisik dan mental yang ia berikan.

Sebulan, dua bulan, sembilan bulan sudah aku bertahan dengannya. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat mendera perutku. Aku akan melahirkan? Ya...kupikir begitu. Aku berjalan dengan gagah ke tempat bidan. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit itu. Tekadku hanya satu, anakku harus lahir.

Disaat banyak ibu muda yang bahagia karena dapat melihat anak mereka lahir kedunia didampingi oleh suami mereka. Disinilah aku, berbaring menahan sakit. Berjuang untuk melahirkan anakku tanpa ada suami yang mendampingi. Aku berjuang sendirian.

Sasuke datang. Ia datang karena aku menelponnya. Aku tak ingin orang lain curiga karena aku melahirkan tanpa didampingi suami. Karena memang itulah yang diinginkan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin agar orang lain tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada rumah tangga kami.

Ia selalu baik, ramah dan perhatian padaku didepan para tetangga, keluarga dan kerabatnya. Tapi jika tak ada mereka. Jangan harap, yang ada malah makian ,pukulan dan tendangan.

" Dasar istri merepotkan!" Itulah yang kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar ketika aku memberitahunya kalau aku telah melahirkan.

Ia duduk disampingku. Disamping tempat tidur rumah sakit. Begitu ia tahu aku melahirkan dibidan, ia langsung memindahkanku kerumah sakit. Biasa, Uchiha. Banyak gengsinya dari pada cintanya.

Ia duduk dengan tampang sumringah. Ya...sumringah karena disana ada ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya serta nenek Chiyo dan kak Sasori. Kita lihat saja nanti, begitu mereka semua pergi juga ia akan langsung mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku senang, biar sebentar tapi aku dapat melihat senyumnya.

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya sendu. Semakin lama menatapnya aku semakin mencintainya, tapi seiring dengan perasaan cinta yang kurasakan, aku juga dapat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dihatiku. Sakit yang berasal dari lubang dihatiku yang dibuat olehnya.

Kutatap malaikat yang ada didekapanku. Ia begitu mungil dan ringkih. Dia adalah putraku. Ia sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih kemerah-merahan. Rambutnya, matanya hitam seperti ayahnya. Begitupun dengan raut wajahnya, putra kecilku ini begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Melihatnya seperti melihat Sasuke.

Masih terngiang ditelingaku, kata-kata Sasuke ketika pertama kali melihat putraku. "Kenapa harus mirip denganku? Memuakkan!". Putraku tak salah Sasuke, ia mirip denganmu semata-mata hanya untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa ia adalah darah dagingmu. Kau adalah ayahnya, dan sampai kapanpun itu tak akan pernah berubah. Aku ini takkan hamil jika tak ada sperma Sasuke yang masuk kerahimku kan?

" Jadi siapa nama cucu tampanku ini?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Aku tersenyum. Mata emeraldku bergerak melirik Sasuke. Ia nampak berfikir keras. Sudah kuduga. Jangankan menyiapkan nama, peduli saja mungkin tidak. Aku menunduk sedih.

" Kalian belum menyiapkan nama?" Tanya ayah mertuaku, Fugaku Uchiha bingung.

" Hm..masalah..-"

" Daichi. Uchiha Daichi..." Ucapku lirih sambil menatap suamiku. Mungkin aku akan dipukulnya karena telah lancang memotong pembicaraannya. Tapi aku menolongnya kan?

Sasuke balas menatapku. Ia tersenyum. Kujelaskan lagi ia tersenyum padaku. Hatiku terasa meleleh. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa senyum itu hanya sandiwara belaka tapi aku tetap merasakan ada sisi baik suamiku. Karena aku harus mengakui, meski tak menginginkannya tapi aku mencintainya.

" Daichi...bumi! Nama yang bagus Sakura!" Puji Nenek Chiyo. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ya...kuberi nama Daichi yang berarti bumi. Aku selalu berharap putraku akan menjadi lelaki gagah yang akan melindungiku nantinya. Menjadi bumi bagiku. Menjadi lelaki lembut, berakal dan bertanggung jawab seperti ayahnya. Ya...bertanggung jawab. Bagiku Sasuke yang sudah bersedia menikahiku adalah salah satu bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya. Hanya saja kelak aku ingin putraku tak melakukan ini, karena aku selalu berdoa agar ia menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sehingga ia takkan memperlakukan istrinya seperti ayahnya memperlakukan bundanya. Walau aku selalu berharap Sasuke akan berubah dan pada akhirnya menerima keberadaanku dan Daichi sebagai orang yang dicintai dan bukan sebagai penganggu.

Perlahan aku merasakan tangan lembut milik ibu mertuaku mengambil Daichi dari gendonganku. Aku mengizinkannya.

" Daichi! Namamu Daichi sayang!" Ucapnya penuh dengan kebahagian. Kebahagian telah mendapat cucu. Hatiku kembali menangis. Aku selalu berharap bahwa yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Uchiha lain dan bukan Uchiha Mikoto. Melainkan ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke.

0000000000000000

Kehadiran Daichi ditengah-tengah kami tak lantas membuat Sasuke melunak. Kehadiran malaikat kecilku itu malah semakin membuatnya menjadi. Ia jadi lebih kasar dan cepat marah. Kesalahan kecil saja selalu ia besarkan. Dan akhirnya aku pula yang harus menjadi sasaran empuk baginya.

" Dasar bodoh! Begitu saja salah!" Kata itulah yang kuterima pagi ini bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang menamparku. Kenapa dia begini? Masalahnya sepele. Hanya karena aku salah mengambil kaus kaki. Aku menangis. Tapi hanya dalam hati saja. Jika aku menangis dihadapannya, aku akan semakin disiksanya.

Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian diruang keluarga. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya. Punggung yang tak pernah kusentuh dan tak pernah kujadikan sandaran.

" Jangan keluar! Ingat itu!" Perintahnya. Aku tahu kenapa ia tak mengizinkanku keluar. Karena aku tak boleh menunjukan tanda memerah ini. Tanda memerah dipipiku. Agar orang-orang tidak curiga dan selalu menganggapnya sebagai Tuan Uchiha yang menyayangi istri dan anaknya.

" Oh dan satu lagi.." Suaranya kembali terdengar, tubuhnya berbalik dan menatapku. Aku masih dalam posisiku. Jatuh tersungkur dan belum ada niat untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan kearahku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat ia mulai berjongkok dihadapanku dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku takut. Aku takut pada suamiku sendiri.

Perlahan yang kurasakan bukanlah sakit akibat pukulan suamiku. Melainkan ada sesuatu yang aneh dan belum pernah kurasakan. Lembut dan dingin, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku membuka mataku mataku kabur akibat ada selaput bening tipis yang menutupi mataku. Aku berkaca-kaca dan setelah air mata itu tumpah, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah suamiku yang begitu dekat. Matanya yang hitam pekat, hidungnya yang mancung semua dapat kulihat sempurna. Aku juga dapat melihat dan merasakan tangan kanannya mengusap pipiku lembut.

Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahagia. Inikah rasanya disentuh oleh orang yang kucintai? Sasuke terus bertahan dan akupun begitu. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku, merasakan dan meresapi sentuhan Sasuke.

Hampir sekitar satu menit, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Aku merasa kosong dan hampa. Perlahan aku membuka kembali mataku dan tiba-tiba...

Plak...

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menampar wajahku. Aku mengerjap kaget dan melihat banyak lembaran uang yang berserakan ditubuhku.

" Itu uang untukmu! Berhentilah berjualan! Membuatku malu!" Ujarnya seraya berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkanku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat tatapan jijiknya yang selalu ditujukan padaku.

Tangisku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sebagai istri aku merasa terhina. Tak adakah cara yang lebih baik, dan haruskah ia memberikan uang padaku dengan cara melemparnya? Ia melakukan itu seolah aku ini pelacur yang baru dibayarnya. Bahkan mukin pelacur sekalipun tak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Bertubi-tubi hinaan yang diberikannya padaku. Setelah sentuhan hangatnya yang membuat hatiku melambung tinggi, ia langsung jatuhkan aku dengan penghinaan seperti ini.

Aku menatap nanar lembaran uang yang berserakan dilantai. Aku mengambilnya satu persatu, mengumpulkannya. Dengan uang ini aku dan Daichi akan tetap hidup. Ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera batinku, ada secercah harapan bagiku. Ya...harapan bahwa Sasuke telah memikirkan kehidupanku. Ia telah menafkahiku walau dengan cara yang hina begini, aku tetap bersyukur.

Terima kasih Tuhan...

0000000000000000

Kutatap wajah damai milik putraku. Tuhan, diusianya yang baru menginjak empat bulan ini ia begitu tampan. Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan tetangga sebelah yang mengatakan bahwa Daichi adalah copy Sasuke. Mereka begitu mirip. Aku bahkan tak menemukan sedikitpun kemiripan antara aku dan Daichi.

Dengan melihat Daichi, aku seperti melihat Sasuke. Apa mungkin Sasuke sewaktu bayi seperti ini?

Daichi menggeliat manja saat aku menyentuh pipinya yang bulat dan ranum mirip bakpao itu. O..ya aku baru menyadari kalau pipi Daichi agak mirip denganku. Maksudku pipi Sasuke kan tidak bulat melainkan agak tirus. Keningnya juga, agak sedikit lebar sepertiku.

Hah...mungkin jika ia dewasa, pasti Daichi tampan dan gagah seperti Sasuke. Semoga saja.

Aku melirik jam berbentuk tomat yang menggantung dikamar Daichi. Sudah jam satu lebih tapi Sasuke belum pulang juga. Padahal paling malam biasanya hanya sampai jam dua belas ia pulang.

" TOK...TOK..."

Baru saja aku mencemaskan Sasuke, sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Aku langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke, terdengar dari suara ketukannya yang keras.

Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu dan mendapati tubuh limbung Sasuke yang langsung menubruk tubuhku. Untuk aku sigap sehingga tak sampai kehilangan keseimbangan.

" Sa...sa...Sasuke-kun...kau...hm..mabuk ya?" Tebakku. Dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

" Heh...dasar istri tolol! Mau..aku..hik..mabuk itu suka-suka aku dong...heh?" Ia mulai mengoceh tak jelas. Aku segera membawa tubuhnya kesofa. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

BUGH...

Tubuhku terlempar jauh. Sasuke melemparku dengan kasarnya. Aku jatuh tersungkur. Kurasakan sakit yang mendera punggungku.

" AKH...! Sasuke-kun lepaskan..!" Aku meronta tak berdaya saat Sasuke mulai menjambak rambut panjangku dan menyeretku. Kurasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Sasuke tak hanya menjambak rambutku tapi juga dipelintirnya. Aku mengerang kesakitan tapi tak dihiraukannya.

" Kenapa...hik...kenapa kau menangis hah?" Ia menyeringai tak jelas. Aku semakin takut. Ia mulai mengoceh. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke mendekatiku.

" Ampun.." Bisikku lirih.

" Hah...ampun? Kau jalang! Muak aku melihatmu! MATI SAJA KAU..!" Kurasakan kedua telapak tangannya mencekik leherku. Napasku tercekat. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara jerit tangisDaichi. Kulihat mata Sasuke semakin berkilat marah. Ia segera melepas tangannya dari leherku dan berjalan menuju kamar Daichi. Tidak takkan kubiarkan ia menyakiti putraku.

" LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!"

" Tidak..! Jangan sakiti Daichi! Ak..aku saja..." Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat menahan kakinya. Tapi dengan mudah ia membuat tubuhku terlepas. Aku ditendangnya. Aku tak putus asa. Aku mencoba cara terakhir. Bagaimana pun akan kulakukan asalkan putraku selamat.

Aku berlari mendahului Sasuke. Memasuki kamar Daichi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sasuke tak menyerah ia masih menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku meringkuk sambil memeluk Daichi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tapi ini baru yang pertama kali ia menyakitiku sampai melibatkan Daichi.

Beberapa lama, aku tak mendengar suara Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah berhenti. Aku bernapas lega. Daichi menatapku. Aku tersenyum sendu. Kuciumi pipi ranum putraku lembut. Seolah mengerti perasaan bundanya, tangan-tangan mungil miliknya mengusap-ngusap pipiku. Aku menangis, Daichi memang malaikat pelindungku. Jika ia tak menjerit dan menangis tadi, mungkin aku takkan selamat. Terima kasih nak...

000000000000000

Empat tahun sudah aku menjalankan hubungan sebagai suami dan istri. Tapi tetap tak ada yang istimewa didalamnya.

Aku bodoh, karena itulah aku bertahan menjalani hidup rumah tangga dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin orang lain mungkin takkan sanggup berhadapan dengan suami sepertinya. Dan hanya orang bodoh sepertiku sajalah yang justru malah semakin mencintainya. Setiap pukulan, tamparan dan tendangannya sudah kuanggap sebagai makan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku sudah terbiasa. Benar-benar miris bukan?

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke semakin acuh padaku dan Daichi. Ia tak pernah mau mengurus bahkan memperhatikan perkembangan Daichi.

Aku mengurus semua keperluan Daichi sendiri. Sasuke hanya berperan sebagai pemberi nafkah kami, dan tak pernah sedikit pun ia menggendong Daichi. Menyentuhnya saja tidak

Hari ini, aku bermaksud ingin menyekolahkan Daichi ditaman kanak-kanak. Karena memang usianya yang menginjak empat tahun tiga bulan kupikir sudah cukup untuk Daichi mengenyam pendidikan. Namun aku tak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Ya...mulanya ini adalah kamar kami, tapi aku tak pernah tidur didalamnya sehingga kuanggap ini adalah kamar Sasuke.

Tok...tok...tok...

" Siapa?" Suaranya terdengar dari dalam.

" Ini aku...Sakura." Jawabku lirih. Lama sekali ia menjawab, sampai akhirnya ia mengizinkanku masuk kekamarnya.

Kulihat ia sedang duduk diranjang sambil membaca buku kedokterannya yang tebal itu. Aku duduk bersimpuh disamping ranjang tempat ia berbaring dan inilah memang kebiasaanku jika ingin berbicara dengannya. Anggaplah aku ini adalah pembantunya.

" Apa perlumu?" Tanyanya sinis dan tetap tak berpaling dari buku tebalnya. Aku menghela napas panjang, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

" A...aku ingin memintamu menyekolahkan Daichi ditaman kanak-kanak, Sasuke-kun.." Jawabku lirih.

Bruk...

Terdengar suara buku kedokterannya yang ditutup secara paksa. Aku memejamkan mataku cepat sebelum akhirnya terbuka kembali dan mata kami langsung bertemu.

" Itu bukan urusanku!"

" Tap..tapi Sasuke-kun, Daichi putramu juga kan? Aku...ak..aku...maksudku Daichi lahir karenamu juga kan?"

PLAK...

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku ditamparnya. Ya..aku pantas mendapatkannya. Karena aku telah lancang, mengungkit kembali masa lalunya. Masa lalu kami. Tapi aku takkan menyerah ini demi putraku juga.

" Tapi kalau Daichi tak kau sekolahkan bagaimana dengan nasibnya nanti? Ia butuh semua itu Sasuke-kun! Aku mohon!" Aku mengemis belas kasihannya. Sangat menjijikan. Tapi aku harus melakukannya kan?

Sasuke sedikit berfikir . Ia menatapku sinis dan pada akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang.

" Baiklah kalau kau memaksa! Lagipula apa kata keluargaku nanti jika ia tak bersekolah!" Aku tersenyum lalu menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

00000000000000

" Bunda, apa Daichi tampan?" Suara kecil milik putraku terdengar. Aku tersenyum bangga padanya. Kutatap tubuh gagah nan mungil miliknya.

" Tentu saja sayang!" Jawabku. Daichi tersenyum senang. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Daichi sekolah. Aku sudah mengantongi izin dari suamiku.

" Bunda..."

" Hm...?"

" Apa ayah akan menemani Daichi sekolah?" Aku tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku menangkap ada raut sedih diwajah putra semata wayangku itu. Tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak memperbaiki dasi seragam taman kanak-kanaknya yang miring.

" Ayah sibuk sayang! Biar bunda saja yang antar Daichi sekolah ya?" Aku mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi tak berhasil.

" Kenapa ayah selalu sibuk? Kenapa ayah tak pernah menemani Daichi? Kenapa..kena...kenapa ayah jarang bermain dengan Daichi...ken..kenapa harus dengan...dengan bunda?" Ia mulai terasa teriris. Anakku pun merasakannya. Ini yang aku takutkan.

" Daichi, dengarkan bunda sayang..." Aku merangkul tubuhnya. Hangat. Kuusap lembut pipinya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Tak boleh, kau tak boleh menangis nak...

" Ayah sibuk sayang, jadi tak bisa menemani Daichi sekarang. Akan ada waktunya nanti Daichi akan bersama ayah! Sabar ya sayang..."

" Tap...tapi...bunda selalu bilang begitu! Tapi apa? Ayah masih saja mengacuhkan Daichi...Ayah ga sayang sama Da...Daichi kan bunda?" Aku terdiam. Mungkin benar nak, ayah mungkin tak sayang padamu. Tpai ada bunda disini.

" Daichi tak boleh bicara seperti itu nak! Daichi percaya bunda kan? Ayah sayang sama Daichi! Kalau ayah ga sayang sama Daichi, ayah ga mungkin sekolahin Daichi kan?" Aku mencoba menyakinkan Daichi.

Kulihat perlahan Daichi menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Aku tersenyum lemah. Tuhan...diusia sedini ini putraku harus mendapatkan kesedihan yang seperti ini.

" Iya bunda...maaf ya bunda.."

Aku tersenyum bangga padanya. Inilah putraku. Aku bangga padanya. Ia kuat meski terus diterjang oleh penderitaan seperti ini. Ya...aku yakin putraku ini menderita jika terus diacuhkan ayahnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi.

" Bunda menangis?" Lagi-lagi aku tak mampu menahan emosiku. " Daichi nakal ya?"

" Tidak sayang! Ayo cepat berangkat sayang, nanti kita terlambat..."

0000000000000000000

" Namaku Uchiha Daichi...mohon bantuannya..!" Aku tersenyum saat melihat putra kecilku berdiri didepan kelasnya. Memperkenalkan diri. Ia sama sekali tidak gugup, nampak gagah dan tampan. Kulihat ada beberapa anak perempuan nampak memerah wajahnya akibat melihat wajah putraku. Hah...dasar Sasuke kecil..banyak saja fansgirl-nya.

" Selamat pagi..." Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang mengagetkanku. Aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Kulihat disampingku ada seorang laki-laki muda. Nampaknya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Rambutnya perak indah. Sangat tampan.

" Ah..selamat pagi..!" Balasku ramah. Ia tersenyum. Mendadak wajahku memanas melihat senyumnya. Langsung saja kualihkan wajahku ke arah jendela kelas Daichi.

" Nampaknya Sora cepat akrab dengan putra anda ya..." Ucapnya seraya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Aku menyipitkan mataku.

" Ah...iya! Dari mana anda tahu itu putra saya?" Tanyaku heran.

" Karena sedari tadi pandangan mata anda tak lepas darinya.." Jawabnya ramah. Aku tersenyum. Kuulurkan tanganku, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

" Uchiha Sakura. Dan itu Uchiha Daichi putra saya. Anda?"

" Hatake Kakashi, itu putri saya Sora namanya. Senang bertemu dengan anda Sakura-san." Ia memperkenalkan diri. Kulihat Daichi sedang bermain puzzle dengan Sora.

" Putra anda tampan!" Ia memuji Daichi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar pujian itu. Putraku memang tampan.

" Pasti mirip ayahnya!" Aku tersenyum. Memang secara fisik mirip ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

" Anda datang sendiri?"

" Ya..begitulah seperti yang anda lihat!" Ujarku ramah.

" Maaf, tapi ayah Daichi tidak ikut mengantar?" Aku terdiam. Kalau saja bisa, aku juga ingin mengajak Sasuke. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hari pertama Daichi sekolah. Lagipula sedari tadi kulihat teman-teman Daichi yang lainnya diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia pasti terpukul.

" Maaf bukan maksudku bertanya yang macam-macam! Maaf Sakura-san!"

" Ah...tidak! Kebetulan ayah Daichi sedang sibuk bekerja, jadi tak bisa mengantarnya kesini!" Jawabku agak berdusta. Sibuk tak sibuk pasti kau tak mau mengantar Daichi kan Sasuke-kun? Aku tesenyum pahit.

" Anda sendiri? Tidak datang bersama istri?" Tanyaku.

" Kami sudah bercerai.."

" Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

" Tak apa! Santai saja Sakura-san..." Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aku agak tersipu. Selalu kubayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum manis seperti itu.

" Sudah hampir empat tahun kami bercerai..."

" Empat tahun? Ah maaf maksudku usia Sora..." Tanyaku heran, kalau sudah empat tahun bercerai berarti ketika Sora lahir mereka bercerai? Ya...sepertinya aku sok tahu.

" Benar, dua bulan setelah Sora lahir istriku meminta cerai dariku! Dan hak asuh Sora seutuhnya ia berikan padaku tanpa ada niatan baginya untuk mempertahankan Sora..." Ucapnya pahit. Aku tersentuh. Ternyata ada juga orang yang kehidupan rumah tangganya tak berjalan mulus.

" Maaf Kakashi-san aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

" Tak apa! Bagiku itu masa lalu!" Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah itu kami saling bercakap-cakap tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Ternyata usianya bukan hanya terpaut tiga tahun dariku, melainkan sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku. Usiaku yang sekarang memasuki angka 25 sedangkan ia 35 tahun. Tak kusangka juga ia ini merupakan penggemar novel stensil. Kaget juga sih, tapi kan usianya sudah dewasa. Wajar lah!

Kakashi juga menyenangkan, ia banyak berbagi pengalaman dalam menjalani hidup. Maklum ia sepuluh tahun lebih dulu lahir dibandingkan aku.

" BUNDA!" Tiba-tiba suara pekikan Daichi terdengar. Tak terasa jam belajar Daichi telah selesai. Pasti karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Kakashi. Orang yang menyenangkan.

" Bunda, bunda! Ini Sora-chan! Teman Daichi! Sora-chan ini bunda aku!" Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat tangan Daichi menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sora yang wajahnya bersemu merah.

" Selamat siang bunda, namaku Hatake Sora..." Ucap Sora malu-malu.

" Sayang, ini bibi Sakura! Bukan bunda sayang!" Jelas Kakashi sambil mengelus kepala Sora lembut. Gadis berambut perak warisan ayahnya itu hanya tersenyum malu. Aku sendiri jadi tersipu. Andai saja Sasuke bisa sehangat ini.

" Daichi, ini paman Kakashi sayang! Ayahnya Sora!"

" Selamat siang paman!" Daichi tersenyum. " Ih...kok Sora-chan digendong?" Pekik Daichi heboh saat melihat Kakashi menggendong putrinya.

" Da..Daichi-kun..Sora kan capek!" Sora langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diketiak Kakashi. Ia malu. Daichi langsung menggembungkan pipinya, aku tak tahu apa alasan putraku melakukan hal itu. Tapi dari sini aku tahu kalau Daichi memang mewarisi rupa ayahnya, tapi sifatnya sepertinya mengarah padaku.

" Wah...Sora-chan malu ya?" Goda Kakashi. " Ayo, Daichi harus bertanggung jawab! Sora menangis loh!" Goda Kakashi lagi. Ia tersenyum kecil padaku. Aku mengerti maksudnya.

" Daichi, ayo minta maaf sama Sora-chan sayang...!" Perintahku lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh Daichi dan menghadapkannya pada Sora. Daichi terlihat kikuk menghadapi teman barunya yang katanya sih menangis. Tapi aku yakin Sora tak menangis. Pasti cuma akal-akalan ayahnya saja.

" Sora-chan, jangan menangis! Nanti Daichi belikan es krim deh..." Ujarnya. Aku tertawa geli, bisa-bisanya putraku ini melobi sahabatnya.

" Sora tak menangis kok..." Sora muncul dengan wajah yang memerah. Daichi langsung mendelik kearah Kakashi.

" Paman! Paman berbohong!" Tuduh Daichi. Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar tuduhan Daichi.

" Habis, kalian lucu sekali! Nah Sora kita ajak Daichi sama bunda makan di tempat es krim langganan kita yuk!" Ujarnya pada Sora. Kurasakan pipiku memanas saat mendengar Kakashi memberikan penekanan pada kata Bunda. Dasar tadi bilangnya jangan panggil bunda.

" Daichi sama bunda ikut Sora sama ayah ke tempat es krim yuk!" Ajak Sora semangat. Daichi langsung menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

" Bunda, ayah tak akan marah kan kalau kita jalan-jalan dengan Sora-chan?" Tanya Daichi penuh harap. Jujur ada perasaan takut dalam diriku. Takut Sasuke akan marah jika aku terlalu akrab dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi kasihan juga Daichi, ia belum pernah jalan-jalan keluar rumah selain ketempat keluarga.

" Baiklah...tapi mungkin kita tak bisa lama-lama sayang..." Aku mengizinkan. Daichi tersenyum senang. Tak apalah hanya sebentar. Toh mungkin Sasuke tak akan peduli dengan kami.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Hehehehe...lagi-lagi dhitta melanggar janji sendiri. Maaf fic ini jadinya multichap, soalnya menurut bayangan pendek tapi setelah diketik ternyata panjang juga. Maaf bagi para readers ya, dhitta kurang pandai membuat adegan kejamnya. Soalnya menurut saya kurang geregetan aja.

Awalnya mau masukin chara Gaara dific ini, tapi kan Gaara udah dikontrak di Shinobi Gank *ditinju*. Jadinya Kakashi aja deh! Sama gantengnya kok! Tapi disini Kakashi dhitta kontrak *ditendang Kakashi FC* tanpa masker, jadi bayangkanlah wajah bening Kakashi tanpa masker itu! Ah..gantengnya...!

Hehehe...dhitta ga mau janji deh apakah chapter depan sudah ending. Tapi doakan lah agar cepet kelar. Heheheh,,,

Terima kasih spesial untuk:

lluph naruly

rara-hime

MozzaMozzi

Cendy Hoseki

HarUchi SaRa

..

Ran Uchiha

Je-jess

Faatin-hime

N.P.N-11CC

Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi

hikari minamoto

popoChi-MoChi

Mila Mitsuhiko

Azuka Kanahara

Ichie Ryu

Risle-coe

aRaRaNcHa

Nakamura Kumiko-chan

Terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini! Dhitta selalu menunggu review kalian! Terima kasih banyak!

Bocoran chapter 3: Wah...apakah Kakashi akan membawa dampak besar dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura? Apakah Daichi bersedia menerima kembali sang ayah? Semua ada di chapter tiga! Tunggu terus ya!

Akhir kata, sudikah anda untuk review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Kenangan Yang Tak Dikenal

Terima kasih yang telah mereview...Dhitta sangat senang membaca review dari para readers sekalian...

Sebagai rasa terima kasih, dhitta suguhkan chapter 3 yang menjadi last chapter dari fic Nameless Memory..

Semoga tak mengecewakan..

Enjoy it...

Summary : Last chapter! Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku? Konflik rumah tangga yang dijalani Sakura sebagai istri yang tak diinginkan "Aku bodoh Sasuke-kun...karena itu aku tak pernah ingin meminta cerai darimu..."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Nameless Memory

Chapter 3 : Kenangan Yang Tak dikenal

Senyum cerah terkembang dibibirmu. Kulihat kau begitu bahagia. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu bersenandung kecil dan terkadang tertawa. Kupikir kau gila, karena tak biasanya kau seperti itu. Selama menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang pahit ini, aku belum pernah sekalipun membuatmu tersenyum semanis ini.

Selalu saja air mata yang kau suguhkan padaku. Membuatku muak. Tapi kini, kulihat kau begitu bahagia dan senang dengannya. Ya...dengannya, dengan pria lain.

Aku menatap frustasi dirimu dari balik kaca mobil milikku. Kau tak sendiri. Ada Daichi, seorang anak perempuan berambut perak dan sosok pria yang duduk berseberangan denganmu. Kau terlihat menikmati potongan-potongan es krim dikedai itu sambil bercengkrama dengannya. Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga. Keluarga utuh yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan kedua anaknya.

Hatiku terasa panas. Kenapa aku ini? Seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini kan?

Aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu. Aku tak peduli sedikitpun padamu. Tapi kenapa setiap kali melihatmu berdekatan dengan pria lain membuatku kesal?

Apa kau selingkuh? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu bersama dengannya.

Kau tersenyum, tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun saat bersamanya. Sedangkan bersamaku? Kau selalu menunjukan rasa takutmu. Kau selalu menangis. Kau bahagia dengannya dan merana denganku. Kalau tahu begitu, kenapa kau tak meminta cerai padaku? Kenapa kau terus bertahan dengan rumah tangga yang berlandaskan sandiwara ini?

Kulihat juga Daichi menerima pria itu dengan baik. Ia tak sedikitpun menunjukan rasa takutnya seperti saat berhadapan denganku. Apa ini sosok ayah yang ia inginkan? Dan aku bukanlah sosok itu. Aku bukan sosok ayah yang ia inginkan. Membuatku marah.

Apa aku hanya bisa menyakitimu? Aku ingin menyentuhmu Sakura. Tapi aku takut, aku takut kau menolaknya. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa puas setelah memukulmu, menamparmu, menendangmu atau yang lainnya.

Apa aku ini seorang psikopat? Psikopat yang menunjukan rasa sayangnya dengan kekerasan? Psikopat yang menunjukan rasa cintanya dengan hinaan?

Aku payah! Kenapa mendadak jadi lemah begini? Mau bagaimana pun aku tetap tak akan pernah mencintaimu. Aku takkan mencintai Sakura. Karena kami bersama pun karena kesalahan. Dan itu takkan berubah.

000000000000000000

"Bunda, besok boleh main sama Sora-chan lagi?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam indah pada sosok Bundanya. Sang bunda tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada sang anak. Merangkul anak laki-laki itu dan menatap mata beriris hitam itu hangat.

"Sayang, besok kan hari libur. Biarkan Sora-chan dan Paman Kakashi istirahat sayang!"

"Yaah..." Anak laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Daichi itu mengeluh mendengar penjelasan Bundanya, Sakura. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan sesekali tangan mungilnya mengaduk-ngaduk es krim vanilla yang ada dihadapannya.

"Daichi-kun tak usah sedih, nanti kita main lagi! Iya kan yah?" Ayah sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapi putrinya yang berniat menghibur teman kecilnya yang bersedih.

"Daichi kesepian..." Ungkap Daichi. Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi pengakuan putranya itu. Memang benar, setiap hari Daichi hanya bisa bermain sendirian dikamar dengan Hula. Hula berbentuk seperti anak laki-laki. Matanya terbuat dari kancing baju, sedangkan mulutnya hanya terbuat dari untaian benang. Hula adalah boneka yang dibuat Sakura saat usia Daichi empat bulan. Hula dibuat sebagai tanda terima kasih Sakura pada Daichi yang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut saat Sasuke mencekiknya waktu itu.

"Daichi, bagaimana kalau paman traktir vanilla milkshake? Nanti Daichi bawa pulang milkshake-nya buat menemani Daichi dirumah nanti?" Tawar Kakashi lembut. Cara seperti adalah cara paling ampuh yang sering ia gunakan pada Sora yang sedang merajuk.

"Kakashi-kun, tak perlu..-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura tenang saja!"

"Ayo Sora temani Daichi!" Sora tersenyum dan langsung menggandeng tangan Daichi.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak enak pada Kakashi. Sudah tiga hari ini Kakashi selalu mentraktirnya dan Daichi makan es krim. Sakura bukanlah perempuan murahan yang begitu saja menerima ajakan pria yang baru dikenalnya, apalagi ia telah memiliki suami. Yah...walaupun kita semua tahu ia tak bahagia hidup dengan suaminya, tapi tetap saja ia tak boleh sembarangan menerima ajakan pria lain.

Tapi apa daya. Ia kasihan melihat Daichi. Ia ingin putranya itu bahagia. Dan mungkin kebahagian Daichi ada pada sosok Kakashi. Selama ini Daichi tak penah sedikitpun mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Setiap hari ia hanya bermain dirumah. Sasuke tak memperbolehkan Daichi bermain dengan anak tetangga. Walaupun setiap hari Sakura menemani putranya bermain, tapi tetap saja itu tak begitu membuat Daichi senang. Disaat banyak anak seusianya memiliki banyak mainan, Daichi hanya memiliki satu boneka butut yang sudah banyak lubangnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa kau terlalu baik padaku dan aku rasa ini sudah berlebihan!" Tegas Sakura.

"Soal itu tidak apa-apa! Kasihan Daichi dan Sora. Mereka berdua sama-sama kesepian! Dirumah Sora selalu murung dan protes karena aku pulang malam terus. Lagipula kulihat Daichi juga begitu!" Kakashi menenangkan. Tapi justru ini semakin membuat Sakura takut. Bukan takut pada Kakashi yang akan berbuat macam-macam karena ia yakin Kakashi adalah pria baik. Tapi ia takut pada perasaannya. Ia takut perasaannya pada Kakashi berubah dan pada akhirnya ia akan melupakan Sasuke.

"Hei...apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi mengejutkan Sakura. Tangan kekarnya bergerak menuju kearah leher Sakura. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang menutupi sesuatu dilehernya.

Refleks Sakura langsung menepis tangan Kakashi dan memegang lehernya. Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Hm...tak kusangka suamimu agresif juga ya?" Goda Kakashi. Sakura hanya tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menutupi ruam kebiruan dilehernya. Ruam atau bisa disebut memar yang sama sekali bukan berasal dari kissmark Sasuke. Melainkan berasal dari cekikan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu.

Kenapa Sasuke mencekiknya? Biasa lah, Sasuke sedang kalah taruhan. Dan Sakura lah yang jadi sasarannya.

"Sakura, sepertinya Daichi butuh teman! Berikanlah ia adik. Lain kali diskusikan masalah ini pada suamimu ya!" Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Kakashi. Andai saja Kakashi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dirumah tangganya. Mungkin sekarang ia takkan bisa bicara seperti itu lagi.

Karena bagaimanapun perasaan Sasuke pada dirinya takkan berubah. Kenyataannya adalah suaminya sendiri tak mencintai dirinya.

0000000000000000

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Waktu dua jam rasanya cukup bagi Sakura dan Daichi untuk berjalan-jalan. Sakura menolak ajakan Kakashi untuk mengantarnya dan Daichi sampai rumah. Ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dibanding harus merepotkan Kakashi.

"Bunda ayo cepat! Hula pasti sudah menunggu Daichi dirumah!" Pekik Daichi keras sambil menarik-narik lengan Sakura untuk segera membuka pagar rumahnya yang setinggi dua meter itu.

"Iya ini juga Bunda sedang buk-" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti manakala menyadari gembok rumahnya telah terbuka. Itu pertanda bahwa telah ada orang yang masuk kerumah ini sebelum Sakura.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, antara ada maling yang membobol rumahnya atau...

"Ya..Tuhan!" Ia segera mendorong pintu pagar itu dan seketika mata emeraldnya terbuka lebar. Kakinya mendadak lemas.

Yang membuatnya lemas adalah bukan karena melihat ada seorang maling yang sedang membobol rumahnya. Melainkan lebih buruk, ia melihat suadah ada mobil sedang hitam milik suaminya yang terparkir digarasi rumah. Sasuke sudah pulang bekerja.

"Ayah sudah pulang Bunda!" Seru Daichi semangat dan segera menerobos pintu kayu rumahnya. Namun dengan sigap Sakura meraih tubuh mungil putranya yang terbalut seragam taman kanak-kanak itu dan langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Tetaplah bersama bunda nak.." Lirih Sakura bergumam ditelinga putranya. Disaat banyak istri senang mendapati suaminya pulang cepat, Sakura justru takut. Ia takut, tak biasanya Sasuke pulang cepat. Terakhir Sasuke pernah pulang cepat karena ayah dan ibu mertuanya datang.

Sakura sedikit bernapas lega. Karena mungkin saja sekarang ayah dan ibu mertuanya sedang berkunjung. Ya..semoga saja begitu.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Sakura lirih. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Padahal disinilah tempat favorit sang ayah mertua saat berkunjung. Sakura menahan napas dan mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hal terburuk.

Sepertinya Tuhan belum mau menyudahi penderitaan wanita berambut pink ini. Karena benar saja, ketika ia melangkah menuju ruang keluarga terlihat disana berdiri Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sa..sa..Sasuke-kun aku pulang.." Ucap Sakura gemetaran. Takut yang teramat sangat melanda dirinya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika mendapati dirinya pulang terlambat? Mau beralasan pun pasti sulit karena Sasuke tahu betul kapan seharusnya Daichi pulang sekolah.

PLAK...

"BUNDA!" Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kanan Sakura. Membuat wanita kurus ini jatuh terlempar. Cairan asin berbau anyir mengalir dari sudut bibir dan kepalanya.

"Bunda!" Daichi langsung menghampiri bundanya. Namun terlambat tangan kasar sang ayah telah menghambatnya.

"Ayah lepaskan Daichi!" Berontak Daichi. Tapi apa daya tenaga tubuh bocah empat tahun takkan sebanding dengan kekuatan ayahnya. Daichi masih menjerit-jerit minta dilepaskan, dan suara jeritan itu menyadarkan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke-kun..kumo..hon.." Sakura menggelayuti kaki suaminya. Memohon agar Daichi dilepaskan. Tapi dengan mudahnya tubuh Sakura kembali terlempar. Dan Daichi pun telah terkunci dikamarnya.

"BUNDA!"

"DAICHI!" Pekik bunda dan putranya tak berdaya. Sang ayah hanya menyeringai puas dan mendekati tubuh tak berdaya istrinya.

"Menikmati acara jalan-jalanmu itu, wanita jalang?" Desis Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat menyadari ternyata alasan marahnya Sasuke bukan karena keterlambatannya pulang. Melainkan mengenai Kakashi.

"Kau..salah pa..ham Sasu..akh!" Dirasakan kepalanya sakit saat Sasuke mulai menjambak rambut merah mudanya. Membuat wajahnya mendongak paksa. Air mata sudah deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Salah paham? Hah salah paham? Apa aku tak salah dengar hah?"

PLAK...

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya tubuh mungil Sakura kembali terlempar. Sasuke belum puas dengan itu, ia kembali menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya Sakura. Ia jambak lagi rambut merah muda Sakura dan menyeret wanita malang itu keruang keluarga.

Bugh...Bugh...PLAK..

Sasuke kembali memukuli, menampar dan menendang tubuh Sakura tanpa ampun. Sakura hanya meringkuk melindungi kepalanya dari serangan bertubi-tubi Sasuke. Sekilas ia dapat melihat ada perasaan kecewa dan marah yang amat sangat tergambar dimata suaminya, itu jarang sekali ia lihat. Pasalnya setiap kali Sasuke menyiksanya, yang tergambar jelas dimata onyx suaminya adalah tatapan jijik dan kebencian.

Kesadaran Sakura pun perlahan mulai menipis. Darahnya sudah mulai berceceran dilantai. Sekilas telinganya mendengar makian Sasuke yang menuduhnya.

"BERANINYA KAU BERBUAT LANCANG SEPERTI ITU!"

"SIAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU? KAU SELINGKUH HAH?"

Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke marah jika dirinya bersama pria lain? Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya kan?

"Kenapa? Ke...kenapa...kau..ukh..marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura tebata. Ia merintih kesakitan. Sasuke berhenti dari aksinya dan menatap tubuh Sakura yang meringkuk kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku jalang?" Desis Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

"Kau...sendiri..ap..apa? Kau..hanya bisa..menyiksaku...kau juga seling...selingkuh kan?" Ucap Sakura dengan sisa tenaganya.

PLAK...

Cairan merah mengalir lagi pelipis Sakura akibat tamparan Sasuke.

"Berani kau bilang seperti itu? Kau yang telah membuatku terikat dalam pernikahan bodoh ini jalang! Kau yang telah membuatku menderita! Kau yang membuatku harus menerima status ini..."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGHAMILIKU?" Jerit Sakura frustasi. Ini sudah cukup. Semua penderitaannya, semua penyiksaan ini. Sudah cukup.

"Aku takkan...takkan menjadi istrimu jika kau..tak...mem..buatku hamil!"

"Kau bilang menderita? AKU JAUH LEBIH MENDERITA! AKU TAKKAN MENANGGUNG SEMUA INI JIKA KAU TAK MENGHAMILIKU!" Sasuke terdiam. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura hanya menangis meraung-raung. Menangisi hidupnya, menangisi keadaannya dan menangisi sakit yang mendera tubuh serta hatinya. Sesekali ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa perih akibat berteriak.

"Kenapa? Ke..kenapa...kena..ukh...ukh...kenapa harus aku yang menanggungnya?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke masih terdiam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa tak...kau..buat saja Ino mengandung anakmu? Dengan ...i...tu kau..akan sena..senang kan? Tap..tapi kenapa harus ak..aku?" Tanyanya frustasi. Benar apa katanya, kenapa Sakura harus menanggung semuanya. Sasuke menjatuhkannya kelubang penderitaan karena penolakan Ino. Semua bermula dari kesalahannya. Jika saja ia berbesar hati menerima keputusan Ino dan tak bersikap bodoh, semua takkan terjadi. Ia takkan terlibat semua ini. Ia tak akan memupuk dosa dengan menganiyaya istri yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Sakura pun juga takkan terlilit penderitaan tanpa ujung seperti ini. Dan yang paling penting, putra mereka Uchiha Daichi takkan ikut menanggung penderitaan diusia yang begitu dini.

"Hentikan!" Desis Sasuke. Dicengkeram kepalanya erat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura mengiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"Ak..aku ikhlas..aku..pasrah..Sasuke-kun..mati ditanganmu pun..aku rela jika..bisa menghentikan..penderitaan..i..ini.."

Brak...

Tiba-tiba sosok mungil Daichi terlihat dari pintu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin Daichi menggunakan kunci cadangan yang pernah Sakura titipkan padanya. Tapi disaat seperti ini kehadiran Daichi justru tidak menguntungkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun keselamatan putranya pasti akan terancam.

"AYAH JAHAT! Ayah jahat! Daichi benci ayah!" Jerit Daichi seraya melayangkan pukulan-pukulan tak berarti di kaki ayahnya. Sang ayah Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon pukulan putranya. Ia masih saja mencengkeram kepalanya seperti orang sakit.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sakura menarik tubuh Daichi kepelukannya. Ia segera memaksa Daichi untuk menunduk dihadapan ayahnya. Air mata kembali tumpah bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir. Bercampur menghasilkan warna kontras yang menyedihkan.

"Minta maaf pada ayah...nak!" Paksa Sakura. Disaat seperti ini, ia masih ingin menunjukan bahwa ia bukanlah istri tak berguna, bodoh, atau yang lainnya. Ia ingin menunjukan bahwa selama ini ia mendidik Daichi untuk bisa menghargai dan menyayangi ayahnya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Tapi Bunda..."

"Hormati ayah seperti yang bunda ajarkan sayang! Ayo lakukan!" Pekik Sakura putus asa. Diachi hanya menuruti kata-kata Sakura dan menunduk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Pipi ranum Daichi yang semula putih, berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darah bundanya.

"Bunda...berdarah..." Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari mata onyx Daichi.

"Tak...ukh...apa nak.."

Sakura tersenyum damai dan mengelus kepala Daichi lembut dan perlahan dengan sisa tenaganya ia peluk putra semata wayangnya yang sedang menangis. Sakit dikepala Sasuke semakin menjadi. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sakura. Melihat darah yang mengalir serta memar yang terpahat di tubuh kurus istrinya itu. Jujur akan lebih baik jika saat ini juga Sakura pergi dari hadapannya, mengadu pada kakaknya dan meminta cerai.

Kenapa? Kenapa justru Sakura menatap matanya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kilau emeraldnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai suaminya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia telah menuduh orang yang tak pernah disayanginya itu berselingkuh. Padahal apa kenyataannya? Sakura seperti itu mungkin karena tak mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang istri. Yaitu kebahagian dengan suaminya. Sehingga apa salahnya ia mencari kebahagian itu diluar?

Dan kenapa ia marah? Padahal hampir seminggu sekali ia mencari kehangatan dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang menngobral dirinya di bar atau diskotik.

Ia jauh lebih jalang dibandingkan Sakura. Sakura berhak mendapat kebahagiannya. Meskipun dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi yang ia rasakan apa? Sakit. Hatinya berdecit ketika melihat istrinya akrab dengan pria berambut perak itu. Apa ini yang dirasakan Sakura ketika ia bermain dengan wanita lain?

'Kau hanya bisa menyakiti istrimu...'

"ARGH...!" Teriaknya menggila dan keluar dari rumah. Sakura hanya menatap nanar punggung suaminya. Perlahan rasa sakit menyeruak ditubuhnya. Bermula dari kaki dan berujung pada sakit di kepalanya. Kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Apa ia akan mati setelah dianiyaya suaminya?

Ditatapnya helaian rambut merah mudanya yang panjangnya sepunggung itu. Rambutnya tak lagi merah muda, melainkan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dibeberapa bagian. Disentuhnya sudut bibirnya. Sakit, kulit bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan cairan anyir.

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang sampai pada akhirnya ia terjatuh dalam pusaran hitam yang membawanya terus jatuh dan jatuh kedalamnya.

"BUNDA!"

0000000000000000000

Tetes demi tetes cairan infus mengalir melewati selang bening untuk menyuplai kebutuhan nutrisi bagi si pemakai. Jarum tipis menancap dalam di tangan mungil milik Sakura. Tubuh lemah tak berdaya miliknya terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sebagian tubuhnya, yaitu lengan kiri, pergelangan kaki kanan, lutut kaki kiri, serta kepala terlilit kain kasa putih dengan sedikit darah bercampur cairan antiseptik yang merembes.

Semua telah hadir. Menunggu kesadarannya kembali. Semua hanya diam. Bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semua menunggu dokter keluar dan membawa kabar yang entah itu baik atau buruk.

"Bunda.." Tangis putra Uchiha sambil memeluk tubuh sang nenek. Nenek Chiyo hanya berusaha menenangkan cucunya itu.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku..?" Desis Sasori murka. Ia tarik kerah baju suami adiknya itu.

BUGH...

Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajah bungsu Uchiha hingga terlempar ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha hanya bisa menangis di pundak Fugaku. Malu. Sebagai seorang ibu ia malu memiliki putra berkelakukan layaknya binatang itu.

Diluar, dihadapannya dan keluarga besar Uchiha, Sasuke selalu menunjukan sikap baik dan menyayangi istri dan anaknya. Tapi didalam, Sasuke berubah buas sampai akhirnya mampu melukai menantunya itu hingga dirawat di rumah sakit.

"KAU KEPARAT! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?" Amuk Sasori. Berkali-kali ia layangkan pukulan dan tendangan keras ke tubuh kekar Sasuke.

Sasuke? Hanya meringkuk tak melawan. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa beku. Hanya ada satu rasa yang mampu ia rasakan sekarang. Menyesal.

"Ayah!" Pekik Daichi yang langsung melompat dari gendongan neneknya. Menghampiri ayahnya, melindunginya, memeluk kepala ayahnya dengan satu tangan mungilnya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya bergerak mencegah serangan dari pamannya.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGINYA DAICHI?"

"Sasori cukup!" Cegah Itachi. Tak tega rasanya melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau...bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau keluarganya! Apanya yang Uchiha? Dasar sampah!" Umpat Sasori. Yang lain hanya terdiam. Fugaku sendiri tak mampu membela putranya. Ia justru malu memiliki seorang putra yang munafik seperti Sasuke. Nama Uchiha tercoreng dengan kejadian ini.

"Ayah...Daichi takut.." Gumam Daichi dipelukan sang ayah. Sasuke hanya mengelus kepala anaknya lembut. Begitu banyak beban yang ditanggung Daichi dan semua itu karenanya.

Ceklek...

Pintu ruang rawat inap Sakura terbuka. Tampak seorang dokter wanita berparas cantik berambut pirang keluar dari dalamnya. Senyum terkembang dari bibirnya manakala melihat tampang cemas dari semua orang yang ada disini.

"Nyonya Sakura baik-baik saja. Keadaannya telah stabil, kami telah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan dikepalanya, mengobati luka ditubuhnya, dan memberikan obat. Sebentar lagi beliau akan sadar..Mungkin Nyonya Sakura akan mengalami rawat inap selama tiga atau empat hari.." Jelasnya. Nampak Nenek Chiyo menghela napas lega. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya.

Mata indah sang dokter tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih dalam posisinya duduk dilantai dengan sejumlah luka diwajahnya.

"Maaf bukan saya bermaksud ikut campur, tapi selesaikan masalah keluarga ini diluar. Saya khawatir dengan kondisi kejiwaan Nyoya Sakura saat ini." Sasori hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan dokter dihadapannya.

"Apa Sakura sudah boleh dilihat keadaannya dok?" Mikoto angkat bicara. Wanita berambut hitam pekat ini sekilas menatap kearah putra bungsunya. Dalam hati ia berfikir, belum terlambat rasanya menyelamatkan rumah tangga Sasuke, asalkan putranya itu mau berubah.

"Sudah, tapi mungkin satu persatu menjenguknya. Baik saya permisi dahulu!" Pamit si dokter langsung meninggalkan semuanya. Sasori menatap sinis kearah Sasuke dan langsung menggendong Daichi masuk ke kamar Sakura, meninggalkan yang lainnya.

Perasaan bersalah, menyesal dan takut bercampur aduk dibatin Sasuke. Merasa bersalah telah menjerumuskan orang yang tak bersalah seperti Sakura kelubang penderitaan. Menyesal karena telah menganiyaya istri yang sebenarnya amat sangat ia sayangi. Walau ia masih menyangkal perasaan itu. Apa mungkin keutuhan rumah tangganya akan tetap terjaga? Itulah yang ia takutkan jika pada akhirnya rumah tangganya berakhir di meja hijau.

Ia tekuk kakinya, lalu menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diantara kedua lututnya. Perlahan terdengar suara isak tangis dari bibirnya.

~0~

Malam itu kau mabuk

Kau menyakitinya...merebut semua yang ia punya...

Kesuciannya.

Kau hanya menatapnya jijik ketika ia menangisi semua perbuatanmu.

Kau pergi meninggalkannya. Bertingkah seperti pengecut.

~0~

Disaat ia meminta tanggung jawab atas apa yang kau perbuat...

Apa yang kau lakukan?

"Aku hamil Sasuke-kun, aku minta tanggung jawabmu!"

"Gugurkan!"

~0~

Disaat banyak pasangan bahagia bisa tidur bersama, apa yang kau perbuat pada istrimu?

"Izinkan aku tidur disini Sasuke-kun..."

"Jijik aku tidur denganmu!"

~0~

Disaat kau melihat wajah lelahnya yang tertidur...

Kau tak membelai rambutnya, mengecupnya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi ketika ia terbangun..

Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?

Kau jambak rambutnya, kau jatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai yang dingin tak berperasaan...

"Dasar malas! Tidur saja yang kau bisa!"

~0~

Disaat kau pulang, ia selalu menyambutmu..

Memberikan senyum terbaiknya sambil mengucapkan kata 'selamat datang'

Tapi apa balasanmu?

"Berhenti tersenyum! Benci aku melihatnya.."

~0~

Ketika ia menelponmu, memberitahumu bahwa putramu telah lahir kedunia...

Kau tak mengucapkan kata syukurlah atau berterima kasih pada istrimu...

Apa yang kau ucapkan?

"Dasar istri merepotkan!"

~0~

Putramu telah lahir kedunia dan itu semua berkat usaha istrimu..

Putramu begitu tampan dan mirip denganmu..

Tapi apa yang kau katakan ketika kau melihat kemiripan itu?

"Kenapa harus mirip denganku? Memuakan!"

~0~

Setiap hari yang kau keluarkan hanya cacian dan makian...

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sambil menundukan kepala...

Begitu pula ketika kau merangkul mesra tubuhnya, mengeluarkan kata manis ketika berhadapan dengan keluarga besarmu..

Tapi ia tetap tersenyum sambil menundukan kepala...

Tapi tahukah kau sesungguhnya hatinya menangis dan merana?

~0~

Dan puncaknya, ketika kau melihat istrimu bersama pria lain..

Apa yang kau lakukan?

Kau marah, kau memukulnya, menyakitinya.

Padahal tahukah kau bahwa rasa cemburumu itu belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cemburunya padamu?

Kau tak tahu apa rasanya jika mengetahui suaminya

Pulang larut malam, mabuk, dan bermain perempuan..

Ketika ia tanya alasanmu kenapa kau seperti itu, apa yang kau jawab?

"Aku bersama perempuan malam ini, dan itu sangat menyenangkan.."

~0~

Kini ketika ia terbaring tak berdaya dirumah sakit

Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Hanya duduk meringkuk dan menangis..

Kau bodoh Uchiha...Kau bodoh

00000000000000

Sasori menatap miris tubuh kurus adiknya yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus dikarenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang longgar. Dielusnya kening Sakura perlahan. Setitik air mata jatuh ketika melihat lilitan perban dikepalaSakura.

Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun ini menangis. Tak pernah ia bayangkan adik kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria akan menderita seperti ini. Tak seharusnya ia percayakan adiknya kepada orang macam Sasuke. Ia merasa gagal mengurus adik angkatnya. Ia gagal melindungi adiknya dari penderitaan.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit perlahan tapi pasti Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasori dan putranya.

"Bunda!" Daichi langsung menghambur kepelukan bundanya. Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum manis mengetahui putranya baik-baik saja. Tak henti-hentinya ia gumamkan kata syukurlah dan terus saja menciumi pipi Daichi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasori yang telah mengontrol emosinya. Mata emerald Sakura beralih memandang wajah kakak angkatnya yang terlihat cemas.

"Ya kak..terima..kasih!" Gumam Sakura pelan. Rasa perih melanda sudut bibirnya yang pecah akibat pukulan Sasuke yang terlampau keras.

"Kak.."

"Ya...ada apa?"

"Mana Sasuke kak?" Ingin rasanya Sasori menghajar Sasuke itu sampai tewas. Sebegitu besarnya pengaruh Sasuke pada adiknya sehingga membuat Sakura tetap mencari Sasuke, meskipun telah diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Kau akan bercerai dengannya! Kakak akan urus masalah ini sampai tuntas!" Tegas Sasori. Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kak! Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke!"

"Tapi ia sudah menyakitimu sedemikian rupa Sakura! Sadarlah Sasuke bukan suami yang baik untukmu dan Daichi!"

"Tapi kak...Sasuke adalah suamiku kak, ia adalah ayah dari putraku kak! Aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami..." Pinta Sakura memohon. Sasori hanya tertegun mendengar permintaan adiknya. Sudah disakiti seperti ini Sakura tetap tak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh Sakura! Sasuke telah menyakitimu!"

"Aku memang bodoh kak! Karena itu aku bertahan dengan Sasuke, karena aku bodoh sehingga aku tak mengadu pada kakak tentang rumah tanggaku. Karena aku bodoh kak, aku tak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke kak...ak..aku bodoh karena itu aku mencintainya kak!" Air mata kembali keluar dari mata emerald Sakura. Daichi hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura, berharap dapat menenangkan bundanya.

Sasori menundukan kepalanya. Adiknya telah dewasa. Ia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah maafkan kakak, Sakura!" Ucap Sasori sambil mengecup kening sang adik dan memberikan pelukan kasih sayang pada adiknya yang masih setengah terbaring (ranjang rumah sakit kan agak naik dibagian kepala)

Diluar, tak ada percakapan berarti diantara Nenek Chiyo, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke. Semua terdiam terkecuali saat melihat Sasori keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Pandangan mata Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Sasori, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Masuklah!" Perintah pria berambut merah itu sinis pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Sasori heran. Setelah menghajarnya, Sasori malah menyuruh dirinya masuk kedalam.

"Sakura yang menginginkannya!" Tegas Sasori lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangukan kepalanya dan memasuki kamar Sakura.

00000000000000

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke telah duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya berbaring. Sasuke hanya menatap nanar keadaan istrinya. Banyak luka lebam di wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan lilitan perban dikepala Sakura. Ujung bibirnya pecah dan bengkak.

Hatinya semakin terasa teriris manakala menyadari bahwa penyebab istrinya menjadi seperti ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah..." Gumam Daichi menyadari keberadaan ayahnya bangkit dari posisinya yang semula dipeluk Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala putranya lembut. Hatinya terasa sejuk manakala melihat senyum Daichi. Betapa bahagianya ia mengetahui ternyata putranya sama sekali tak membenci dirinya. Ini semua berkat istrinya yang mendidik Daichi untuk tetap menyayangi dan menghormati ayahnya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Daichi kembali menyusup kepelukan Sakura. Perlahan bocah laki-laki itu tertidur dipelukan sang bunda. Hampir setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap memandang wajah tertidur Sakura.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara panggilannya dapat membuat Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya.

Harapan Sasuke terkabul, perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Memunculkan cahaya emeraldnya yang selama ini luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Sas..Sasuke-kun..." Gumam Sakura. Walau perih, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia masih seperti yang dulu. Tetap tersenyum ketika menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh diseluruh dunia, yang mampu menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan Sakura. Sakura begitu cantik, sorot matanya lembut. Walaupun pucat, pipi Sakura tetap terlihat ranum dan bulat.

Sakura memang tidak seperti Ino. Gadis yang disukai Sasuke. Tapi apa mungkin Ino akan bertahan dengan dirinya seperti Sakura. Sakura memang tak memiliki tubuh sebagus Ino juga tak secantik Ino, Tapi Sakura memiliki ketegaran dan keteguhan hati. Dan itulah yang menyakinkan Sasuke bahwa kini ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Terlambat? Sangat terlambat.

"Kau terluka..." Gumam Sakura setelah menyadari ada lebam dan darah yang mengalir di pelipis Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus menanggapi kekhawatiran istrinya.

"Hanya luka kecil dan itu tak sebanding denganmu Sakura..."

"Kau baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbincang dengan istrinya.

"Baik...selalu baik Sasuke-kun. Hanya saja terasa sakit disini.." Lirih Sakura berkata seraya menunjuk dadanya. Hatinya sakit.

"Apa itu karena diriku?" Sakura menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Tangan lemahnya yang semula ia gunakan untuk mendekap tubuh putranya kini terulur kearah Sasuke. Tangan lemah itu menyusuri lembutnya wajah Sasuke. Dari alisnya yang hitam, beralih ke hidung mancung serta pipi tirus milik Sasuke. Sasuke menikmati sentuhan tangan kurus istrinya. Ia pejamkan keduamata onyx-nya.

"Hatiku sakit karena menyadari kenyataan diriku, Sasuke-kun.." Ujar Sakura pelan ketika jemarinya bergerak menyusuri bibir tipis Sasuke. Menyusuri lekuk bibir sempurna milik suaminya yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke terbuka.

"Kenyataan..?"

"Ya...kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu..." Setetes air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Sasuke ketika mendengar penuturan istrinya. Digenggamnya erat jemari Sakura yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku bodoh Sasuke-kun...karena itu aku bertahan..."

"Aku bodoh Sasuke-kun...karena itu aku tak pernah ingin meminta cerai darimu..."

"Aku bodoh Sasuke-kun...karena itu aku selalu berharap kau akan berubah dan membalas cintaku.."

Sasuke tak menanggapi semua perkataan Sakura, ia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat mulai merasakan deru napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan dengan lembut Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir istrinya. Menekannya lembut. Menyesap rasa manis disana.

Ciuman itu tak lantas berakhir setelah Sasuke menarik wajahnya. Melainkan terus berlanjut manakala Sakura dengan putus asa terus menarik kepala Sasuke untuk selalu memanjakan dirinya.

Ia takut, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hanya ingin bersama suaminya selamanya. Merasakan nikmatnya cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak ia dapatkan setelah hampir lima tahun bersama.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Maaf..."

"Jangan katakan kau bodoh, sayang...Yang bodoh adalah aku, suamimu! Katakan bahwa kau bertahan karena kau mencintaiku...kau mengerti?" Bisik Sasuke lembut. Sakura mengangguk dalam isak tangisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku menyadari itu setelah aku merasakan takutnya ditinggal olehmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada disisiku. Maafkan aku..." Ujar Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Pada akhirnya semua berakhir pada pengakuan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukan pada suaminya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku? Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya sayang...Kita jalani kehidupan ini bersama, aku kau dan Daichi..."

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku memaafkanmu..." Bisik Sakura lembut ditelinga suaminya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menangkup wajah istrinya yang terlihat sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih...Sakura...Aku janji akan selalu mencintaimu Sakuraku...terima kasih..."

000000000000000000

"Ayah!" Seru seorang bocah laki-laki tampan yang mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya setelah menyadari sosok sang ayah yang berdiri menunggunya didepan kelas.

Sang ayah langsung merentangkan tangannya bersiap menangkap putranya yang menghambur kepelukannya.

"Hai Jagoan! Kau tak nakal selama sekolah kan?" Tanya sang ayah seraya mengacak rambut hitam emo anaknya.

"Tidak ayah! Daichi kan anak baik!" Jawab sang anak, Uchiha Daichi riang.

"Daichi-kun...!" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seorang gadis kecil yang memanggil Daichi. Ayah Daichi, Uchiha Sasuke hanya menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sosok gadis kecil yang memanggil putranya.

"Sora-chan!" Balas Daichi. Gadis cilik berambut perak itu tersenyum. Matanya kini beralih pada sosok pria dibelakang Daichi.

"Sora-chan, ini ayahku! Ayah ini Sora-chan!" Sora hanya bisa tercengang melihat dua sosok dihadapannya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar Sora menggumamkan kata mirip.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Sora!" Ucap Sasuke ringan mengawali perkenalannya dengan Sora. Dalam hati sejujurnya Sasuke telah mengenal gadis cilik ini. Karena Sora adalah sosok yang ia lihat beberapa minggu yang lalu dikedai es krim.

"Salam kenal Paman Sasuke!" Sora membungkukan badannya.

"Daichi-kun apa hari ini kita akan main lagi?" Tanya Sora pada Daichi sambil memegang tangan mungil sahabatnya.

"Sora jangan mengganggu Daichi dan ayahnya, sayang!" Tiba-tiba saja muncul pria jangkung berambut perak tampan mendekati Sora.

"Anda..." Gumam Sasuke saat melihat sosok didepannya.

"Hatake Kakashi! Aku ayah dari Sora! Anda pasti suami Uchiha Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya berniat berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Ah...ya! Sakura, dia istriku!" Ucap Sasuke seraya menjabat tangan Kakashi. Jadi ini laki-laki yang telah membuatnya cemburu dulu.

"Daichi, ayah rasa tak ada salahnya mengajak Sora dan ayahnya makan es krim!" Seketika mata onyx Daichi langsung berbinar setelah mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-san! Nanti merepotkanmu!" Tolak Kakashi merasa tidak enak.

"Tak apa! Lagipula istriku memang sudah ada disana. Kami memang berniat makan es krim disana! Sora pasti ingin kan?" Tawar Sasuke lembut pada Sora. Sangat diluar dugaan seorang Uchiha bersikap lembut, tapi Sasuke telah bertekad untuk merubah sikap yang semula dingin dan angkuh menjadi ramah.

"I...iya...paman!" Jawab Sora malu-malu. Gadis berambut perak warisan ayahnya itu menarik-narik lengan kemeja biru panjang Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan menerima ajakan suami dari sahabatnya itu. Dikedai es krim, terlihat seorang wanita muda cantik berpakaian terusan hijau pastel tanpa lengan sedang menunggu disalah satu kursi. Rambut merah muda sepunggung miliknya yang hari ini digerai nampak sedikit berkibar terkena angin musim semi.

Tak begitu lama, mata emerald sang wanita sedikit melebar manakala menyadari ada dua sosok pria yang masuk ke kedai es krim itu. Kedua pria itu amat sangat dikenalnya, begitu pula dengan sosok anak laki-laki dan perempuan.

Senyum perlahan terukir dibibir sang wanita ketika keempat sosok itu menghampirinya.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Sasuke pada istrinya seraya mengecup kening istrinya mesra. Membuat Kakashi terkekeh geli melihat kemesraan pasangan suami istri didepannya.

"Hm tidak!"

"Bunda!" Pekik Daichi sambil menghambur kepelukan sang bunda. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat tubuh mungil Sora ikut serta memeluk dirinya.

"Apa kabar Nyonya Uchiha?" Goda Kakashi seperti biasanya. Dan pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab Sakura dengan tinju kecil dibahu sahabatnya itu.

Derai tawa mulai terdengar dikedai es krim yang tak jauh dari sekolah Daichi dan Sora. Tawa kebahagian yang akan selalu mengiringi perjalan mereka.

* * *

~0~

Kisah hidup yang penuh dengan penderitaan akan berakhir pada kebahagiaan...

Kalian percaya karma?

Dulu, aku mempercayainya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang...

Waktu dan keadaan membuatku berfikir bahwa setiap orang memiliki takdir

Takdir hidup yang telah digariskan Tuhan pada setiap makhluk

Mungkin ini telah menjadi takdir bagiku untuk merasakan penderitaan dalam rumah tangga

Namun, penderitaan itu membuatku tegar dan mampu bertahan...

Hingga akhirnya kebahagian telah kuraih...

Kini tinggal masa depan bahagia yang menantiku...

Bersama suami dan putraku...

Kenangan pahit telah kutinggalkan

Telah kukubur bersama sakitnya hati yang mendera batinku...

Sehingga menjadi kenangan yang tak dikenal...

Nameless Memory

~The End~

* * *

Jiah..! Akhirnya tamat juga...aku bahagia *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*

Gimana? Gaje ya readers? Huhuhu...dhitta ga bisa bikin lebih bagus dari ini...

Endingnya gantung ya?

Hmm...maafkan ya readers jadi gaje begini...

Jika diperkenankan dhitta ingin membuat fic SasuSaku lagi ah...*ditimpuk*

Heheh...selama membuat fic ini dhitta ditemani oleh lagu Nameless Memory dari Heo Young Saeng sama lagu lama Xing yang Yoohak...

Awalnya dhitta bingung nentuin ending, tapi akhirnya berhubung dhitta ga mau chara seganteng Kakashi Cuma jadi figuran...jadinya dhitta buat akhirnya Sasu mengenal baik Kakashi. Hehehe...Fic ini kuhadiahkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk sahabatku yang sangat kusayangi! *sebenarnya udah telah sih, soalnya ultah udah dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu!*ditimpuk yang bersangkutan*

Akhirnya dhitta ucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic ini. Fic ini takkan selesai tanpa dukungan readers yang mereview juga dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat dhitta!

Terima kasih dhitta ucapkan pada:

Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi

Hikari Uchiha Hatake

Je-Jess

Olive meow

chrysothemis A

swidHya cHaN nHak d'Fours

Rirsle-coe males login

MissUchiwa

dhidi-chan

MozzaMozzi

Mila mitsuhiko

popoChi moChi

Ran Uchiha

lluph naruly

Bukan Shiho Miyano

Sudah dibaca, direview ya...Terima kasih...


End file.
